Wish Not in Dreams
by DarkAngstScary
Summary: Relena Peacecraft is made an offer that she cannot refuse despite the consequences,so buried secrets appear, and she finds that some prices are too steep. Sanity or world peace? Which is better if one had MPD, a diagnosis of which Relena was not aware of?
1. Dreams

Author's Note: Okay I'm feeling really horrible right now, so I don't care what the heck you're probably going to say about this fic. I actually like this idea and right now whoever doesn't can go to ......ahem...shall be roasted and frozen in the place we call.......? No offense to anyone though...  
  
Disclaimer: I dont' own anything. If i did I'll be filthy rich and I woudln't have to go to the stupid school and worry about my stupid schoolwork....ahem.....Anything concerning Gw is not mine. Do not sue me._  
  
_Wish Not in Dreams_  
  
"Where am I?" Floating in nothingness was Relena with eyes closed and her arms touching her shoulders. "You are in the subconscious of your mind. You have the will to make things true. So, my dear girl what is that you desire?" The voice boomed out of no where. It was neither male or female.......but it wasn't all that pleasing to the ear despite the easy tone. "So what is your wish?"  
  
Relena opened her eyes to dark golden eyes. "I wish , I wish the world was at peace. I don't wish to be a diplomat anymore. I want to be relieved of my burden." Telling this wish right to the golden eyes was a bit intimating to Relena.   
  
"And the price? Do you know the price of your power?" Relena shook her head. "The price is your life and all those that you love. For such a wish, the lives of all that you meet and liked as well as yours is required.."   
  
Relena closing her eyes, in a depressed tone spoke. "The price is too high. It will always be too high. That is why I am still a diplomat." The voice was silent.  
  
"You are very tired. I will help you. Relena, open your eyes." Hesitantly, Relena opened her eyes and stared directing in the huge golden eyes.   
  
"If you succeed in having everyone hate you, the only price is the hatred you will bear throughout the rest of your days. Your wish will come true without the loss of  
any lives. Remember this well, Relena. In three years, I will come again."_  
  
Relena's eyes flew open. Her body was drenched in sweat and a scream seemed to stuck in her throat. "It's just a dream." Inside her heart though, the dream was not just a dream. It was truth.  
  
A year later  
  
Relena stared into the dark depths of her coffee. Was that really her? The woman with the dark circles under her eyes? She used to be so care-free. Suddenly Relena remembered her dream.  
  
_"If you succeed in having everyone hate you, the only price is the hatred you will bear throughout the rest of your days. Succeed in doing this, and your wish will come true with no lives lost. Remember this well Relena. In three years, I will come again."_  
  
Why not listen to her dream? It was worth a shot anyway. _At least I'll have some fun. _The thought was bitter.  
  
With her shaking hand, Relena buzzed for her aide. Once the petite girl entered her office, Relena started yelling.   
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS? YOU CALL THIS COFFEE? NOT ONLY DOES IT TASTE LIKE WARMED UP COFFEE, I ASKED FOR THREE CREAMS NOT TWO? CAN'T YOU EVEN TAKE SOME SIMPLE ORDERS?"  
  
Relena walked up to the girl and started hitting her on the head. "That was so simple. How could you have went wrong? Not only that, you're dressed all wrong. If you can't even dress with propriety how can you be my aide? Tell me!"   
  
The girl's head was pulled back when Relena pulled her hair. "I ......don't.....know......" Grabbing the hot coffee, Relena slapped the girl hard and threw the hot contents of the cup into the girl's face.  
"You're fired. I don't even want to see your ugly face again."   
  
The girl screamed so loudly that guards burst into the room. "Good that you're here. Remove that vile woman from my presence. She dirtying the air I breathe." Confused, the guards removed the sobbing girl. Relena turned her back, looking at the wonderful view her window offered. _Day One.  
  
  
_Author's Note: What do you think? Chapter two? Actually forget that. I making a second chapter and i dont' care if you like it or not.  
  



	2. Orye Uyeh

Author's Note: I will admit this right off. I know nothing of fencing absolutely nada. So don't tell me that what I have here is impossible, it probably is but I don't know. The research would be too complicated and besides I can't write action scenes. I can't write anything but that's besides the point. Still I like this chapter and I don't care if you flame me 'cause of what I write.  
  
Disclaimers: Anything that is Gundam Wing property is not mine. The characters and anything of that sort is not mine. Only this story is with borrowed characters.  
  
"I think something is wrong with Relena." This was Trowa's opening sentence to the brown-haired boy typing on the console.  
  
"If you're refering to today's events, it's no concern of mine. I only need to be concerned with her protection." This came from the console.  
  
The screen in front of him beeped showing a gurad's face. "Sir, the princess Peacecraft is missing. A few hours ago, a guard was found in her room, who now is currently dead. Before he died, he said that he caught the princess commiting suicde and proceeded to stop her. She retalitlated by stabbing him. A search party has been sent out for her. That, sir, concludes my report" The guard's face looked bleak.  
  
Heero felt something akin to anger. Cooly through, he answered the guard, "Why was I just now paged? This mattter should have been reported to me immediately."  
  
"As per Peacecraft instructions, we have given the princess free rein. A few hours was thought to be have no mattter. The gurad who was stabbed was thoguht to be somewhere else, accompanying the princess or something of that sort. Only just now, Miliardo Peacecraft found the guard in the room."  
  
The guard was feeling very uncomfortable, now he knew why he did not want to be on the receiving on end of Yuy.  
  
"Two months deduction of pay from all guards assigned to the princess." Heero cared not for these matters, but he found out quickly that many found money to be the savior. The guard face looked ashen and winked out from the screen.  
  
Trowa said nothing and simply followed the former pilot out the room.   
  
Words slowly appeared on the blank screen.  
  
** I think you might find Relena much changed from what you seen on your screen, gundam pilot 01.**  
****************  
Relena mind was clear of all thoughts. In her mind there was no guard. There was no knife. There was no blood.There was no voice urging her on. The sound of steel meeting flesh. None of that mattered.  
  
None of the events were real. Just the faceless oponent was realin front of her, which suddenly turned to the face of the brother she knew as Milarado Peacecraft.  
  
_Parry. Zechs Marquise. Oz officer . Block. Miliardo Peacecraft. My brother. Parry. Rival of Heero Yuy. Look an opening. I don't want to be controlled anymore, ZECHS! Miliardo never existed!_  
  
"Game Over," Relena whispered in her oponent's ear. The figure staggeered and fell.   
  
"And my next oponent?"  
  
No one would find her. Mostly guards just looked and asked questions, dismissing them already and their minds running to other possiblities. The princess couldnt posslbly be fencing. Her hair was inside her helmet the color and length unknown. All the masks were tinted to give the fencers privacy to just fence, whether the oponnet was a enemy of their father, or an ally. Eveyrone was treated the same,  
according to levels of skill. And Relena was very _very_ good.  
  
Relena Peacecraft was a master fencer, though no one knew it, except her foster parents. Why else would such a sport as fencing would appear in her peaceful kingdom? Of course fencing could be passed off as an aristocractic sport. But this was the first time she fenced in a long long time. Relena forgetten how it felt like. After winning the nation wide tournament at a mere ten years of age, the genius fencer known only as Aldinre Narele* disappeared off the face of the earth. Relena found that her foster mother thought that a female fencing was not ladylike, so she dropped it.  
  
_Desparate for love always. Have I ever gotten it? _  
  
"Me. I never could get the point of this, but since you're beating everyone else, I'll guess I have to try," Duo smiled. "Of course, one should never battle a nameless oponnent. My name is Duo Maxwell. What's yours?"  
  
_Duo Maxwell. Former gundam pilot 02. An orphan, the sole survior of the Maxwell church massacre._ _Has he ever done what he didn't want to do? Of course he would say yes. I wouldn't believe it. I'm not half the person he was, most would believe. But how would anyone know? I'm simply a lady forced into this role, this duty. Duo Maxwell,what ever did you think of me?  
_  
"You don't need to know. If you must have a name call me Orye Uyeh." This was said quietly and quickly she put Duo on the defensive.   
  
Metal clashed against metal. "What an unsual name. But I alreay know that's not your name." Nothing was heard of the other oponent.  
  
_Will you beat me Duo Maxwell? Will you find out that I am Relena?   
_  
The match went on, the chance of winning seemingly evenly matched. Duo seemed to stop a moment, but that moment was all Relena needed.   
  
"First blood. Shall we go on? I don't want to discourage you, but it simply would be a waste of effort."  
  
Her voice was not of the high born aristocratic or strong voice of the politician. It was the clear honest voice of Aldinre's.   
  
" Why are you using the name Heero Yuy? Who are you?" Duo asked now that he figured out the name. His fencing was now off and he could do nothing but defend. His opponent already gotten three more hits. "Simply none of your business, Maxwell. I win."   
  
Through not the ten point hit system they were fighting on as Duo assumed, but the undoubted win of the fencer. With the blade to his neck somehow, Duo definitely lost.  
  
"Who are you?" The voice suddenly asked. Relena turned around and faced Heero Yuy. "Cared to duel? If you win, I'll tell you. If I win, I walk out without a word." Relena paused. "Without any guns trained at me or anyone following of course.  
  
Heero almost got angry. What was with the fencers and their need to prove their skill against his?  
  
"Fine."   
"En garde!"  
  
Heero was in no mood to humor the fencer. He wanted to know now who this fencer was and why they were using his name, in acronym no less. Heero used the same tactic he used against Dorothy and the boy who challenged him when he met Relena again.  
  
Heero's blade stopped. The other students were looking on in disbelief. The flat of his opponent's blade blocked his own sword point before it pierced the mask. Then the blade knocked his out of the way and his opponent did the exact same move before he could react.  
  
"I believe I win." The fencer walked slowly out.  
  
_What?  
  
_Heero refrained from swearing even in his mind. Swearing meant emotions when he had none.   
  
Most students could not execute such a move without some or any kind of physical training. A female aristocratic usually was in good shape wasn't necessary strong. Which just adds....to the conf.......no mystery of who the girl is.   
  
These thoughts swirled around in his head along with other........things.  
  
Heero was not about to wait to find out who the girl was, and he had an inkling to exactly who it was.  
  
Heero caught up to his opponent in a few strides and pull off the helmet. A face with short hair with spiky blue bangs with chocolate eyes peered at him.   
  
Not determined blue eyes and sandy blond hair.  
  
"Well? What was that for? I am Uyeh. You can check the registers. Good day." The girl turned on her heels and walked out.  
  
"Is that girl strange or what?"   
  
Heero barely heard the other boy. There was only one thought that swirled in his mind.  
  
_Why did he think he was fencing Relena Peacecraft of alll people? And despite the contrary, still did?_  
  
Author's Note: The *, guess where that name came from? Anyway I know you hate this by now 'cause I made Relena into something that can not happen. Well it's my story and I can do whatever the heck I want. Guess what Relena did to herself? I hope to have the next chapter some time soon. I like some comments on the story but flaming my idea is sure way to get the email/letter burned, so to speak.  



	3. Headaches

A/N: Well, next chapter.....I don't like it very much and I have ideas but writer's block. Does that make sense? Oh well, read on.  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Gw, I wouldn't be in school right now suffering the stupid schoolwork and homework. I would be lounging watching anime rather than writing this fanfiction for entertainment purposes instead of doing hw.  
  
Relena reached up and touched her newly cut hair. She could not believe she did it.   
  
The new look made her completely different. Nobody would ever think she was Relena Peacecraft.  
  
Frowning, she turned back to her problem.   
  
The name wouldn't have thrown them off for long. They would realize that Uyeh did exist, but if they searched deeper, her cover was blown. That's why she was on a shuttle this minute, leaving for the colonies.   
  
The world was a big place, and it could swallow up a simple looking girl like her. The people on Earth and the colonies never realize it was only her personality that caught people's attention, when otherwise they'll never give her a second glance.   
  
Let them mourn a person that never existed.  
  
In fact, the people would mourn forever for the girl who was princess, queen, and diplomat.  
  
She was never going to come back.  
  
She was going to enjoy herself before going back. Maybe, if she planned anything like in her head, tearing her reputation to shreds was going to be a cup of tea.  
  
With the help back-stabbing politicians she dealt with daily, of course.  
  
The ironic part was that she was really doing it for the people, guaranteeing their peace.   
  
No, not really.  
  
Freedom.  
  
Revenge was truly sweet.  
  
Relena let herself go, and let loose the personality of Aldinre Narele take over, whom she kept a tight lid on so long.  
  
After all, who would have ever thought that the girl named Relena would have multiple personality disorder?  
  
**********  
  
He knew it. Uyeh was simply a fake identity. Heero should have listened to his instincts that told him exactly who she was. But he didn't believe it, simply for the reason that there was no way ladylike Relena Peacecraft would ever change her image, let alone fence.   
  
He was losing his touch.  
  
Heero almost swore, blaming the whole situation on her head.  
  
Quickly the grounds were searched, and witnesses mentioned a girl of their description taking a cab somewhere. A quick call to the cab company, then an hour of searching, and they found out Relena had left for the colonies. Which destination Heero did not know.  
  
There was 50 different names that could be her, and the fact that every single one of them had a person check in. Some would not even be her, complicating things, just real people.  
  
She was not going to make it easy.   
  
He scanned the folder of names   
  
Sally Wu  
Dorothy Winner  
Shilde Rock  
Solo Maxwell  
Pi Wing  
Trac Lown  
Winnie Cata  
Qia Sand  
Tiza Khrenda  
Daly Nue  
Maria Barton  
Gabriel Craft  
Lucy Victoria  
Shenla Anartatic  
Lena Peace  
Kodsgan Kimn  
Milly Arms  
Duo Chang  
Rena Mask  
Darlina Foster  
  
And the list went on.  
  
It was going to be a long night.  
  
Author's Note: What do you think? What do you think will happen next? If I get like at least I dunno 15 reviews I'll continue this, cause it doesn't seem like it's very good. I'm using like too much.   



	4. Four Death

Author's Note: Hehehe........okay so I have another chapter out. Please not tell me I'm over glorifying things and damaging this fic. Also I know about the misspelling of the title, I did that on purpose. I know what I'm doing. Enjoy or hate it.  
  
Disclaimer: Gundam Wing belongs to all it's rightful owners and does not belong to me (obviously). This piece of writing is for entertainment purposes only.  
  
Chapter Four: Four Death  
  
Relena breathed heavily, once again flat on her back.   
  
"I don't know why I put up with this torture. Surely learning how to defend myself from hired muscle, not from most assassins, is not worth this pain."  
  
"You asked for it. There is no other training on this base. Besides you need it being a fresh target out there. You may be great at fencing, Princess, but you don't' know the first thing about defending yourself. Most people at least have some knowledge because of the war, but you.... It's like you were sheltered all your life."  
  
Getting up, Relena felt every ache and pain from the session. She ignored the last comment for it cut too close to home.   
  
"Knock it off 04. With you nagging me everyday, how could I forget?"  
  
The girl smiled cruelly at Relena, and knocked Relena off her feet once again.   
  
  
They had met only by chance. Relena, with her new identity of Aldinre and money, started her new life. But by the end of the week, Relena had made a huge mistake. Still thinking in terms of her old life, she had pissed off some very important people. In turn, these people decided to teach Aldinre, a lesson.   
  
One learns how useless fencing is in defending yourself when you have no sword.  
  
Shi finding her injured, nursed her back to health.  
Rare for a murderer.  
  
  
The first thing Relena saw when she opened her eyes was the female figure leaning against the wall.  
  
"Well, Well, Well, Narele you're finally awake. Being the arrogant bitch you are, I thought you were going to just off and die, wasting my good deed of the year."  
  
Furious at the insult hurled at her from this unknown stranger, she snapped back.  
  
"I don't see how I could have anything to do with my condition, if I get beaten to a bloody pulp."  
  
"By acting the pompous princess. I don't' know exactly what your past was, but get a grip. This is the real world. You mess with the best, and you get beaten like the rest. That attitude of yours is what got you, as you nicely put it, "beaten to a pulp." The name's Shi, the ever so honored person to save your miserable life."  
  
Disconcerted at the fact that the girl saved her and throwing insults, Relena was silent for a moment.  
  
The girl freaked her out, for they were clearly inside, and the girl persisted wearing the sunglasses. She could tell a lot by a person's eyes.  
  
No matter how good a politician was, she could tell from the eyes.   
  
But the sunglasses blocked the eyes, the window of the soul, from her.  
  
Nevertheless, words of gratitude slipped from her mouth.  
  
"I...thank you. I should not have been so rude, I'm sorry."  
  
Silent, the girl started to walk toward the door. The air vacuum door opened and immediately the girl did a roundhouse kick. There was a grunt and slam, as the girl's boot connected with body. Picking up a sword next the door at the same moment, Shi went after the spy.  
  
Loudly, she said, "I would think Monte would have better sense, putting a spy in my compound like this."   
  
Coldly she unsheathed the sword, the sound echoing. With honed senses, she found her target.  
  
"Say hello to the Devil for me, darling."  
  
The man slumped, his blood pooling onto the floor.  
  
  
Back in the room, Relena shivered, thinking surely her rescuer would not be as ruthless as to murder a man in cold blood.  
  
The girl came back in the room, the blade in her hand dripping blood.  
  
"Sorry Princess, but duty calls. You'll be released back outside soon enough, but unfortunately you'll have to be blindfolded. My sense of charity only goes so far."  
  
For some reason Relena felt that she _must_ remain.  
  
"I don't wish to go back. Can I stay here?"  
  
The girl paused in the doorway.   
"You want to stay here?"  
  
  
Swallowing the sudden lump in her throat, she nodded her head. Shi had on her face a cruel smile, one that she would get to know well.  
  
  
  
Relena found out long ago, that Shi rarely truly smiled. Through, from a slip of tongue, Shi was only her age, but seemed to have aged beyond her years. She seen this happening it in soldiers but somehow the situation with Shi seemed different.   
  
  
One wonders how it was manageable to hide from one Heero Yuy for so long. By her calculations, she had been there almost a year. In that space of time she was taught all sorts of lessons, more fitting for a to be assassin than defense lessons. Btu they sufficed and in that time, she somehow became friends with the callous Shi.   
  
They came to call each other "Princess" and "04." Princess because of the  
way Relena sometimes acted, and 04 because of the meaning of "Shi" in Japanese. It also meant death, but Relena chose not to dwell in the gray.   
  
  
And most times Shi remained Shi, and only used "04" to rile her up. Usually that ended in Relena in getting twice as many bruises, so she didn't call Shi that too much. Through probably to the surpise to many people, she was no masochist.  
  
  
Just as Relena snapped out of her thoughts, the alarm shrieked. Shi, stopping the punch she was going to contact with Relena's stomach, glanced at her watch. Puzzled, Relena looked at the ghastly pallor of Shi's face.  
  
For the first time since Relena arrived, Shi took off her sunglasses. The glass  
cracked as Shi's foot smashed it.  
  
"Computer, alter environment. Escape route 156."  
  
The floors, ceilings and walls of the gym slide back to solid steel, with only an open hatch the only exit in the floor.   
  
"Aldinre, go through the escape hatch and follow the route through. Don't look back. One must always look forward."  
  
Relena frowned for she was not leaving Shi, for what she considered a friend.  
  
"Go, or I will knock you silly and dump you in there. One of my associates will then get you out. We can do this the hard way."  
  
Angry, Relena did as she told. But just as the silver plated sealing shut into place, she could see the walls of the escape route revert back to steel. Startled, thinking it was maybe a mistake, Relena started to climb back out. She couldn't , and frustrated, almost kicked the steel plating. She stopped in time to hear voices right above her.   
  
The blood drained out of her face as she realized the voice saying the words she knew only so well.  
  
"Omae o' korosu."  
  
  
A/N: Please don't tell me I'm making a self-insert/Mary Sue or that sort of this. I only did it to further the plot. If I could I done it some other way without using another original character, so be it. I just couldn't think of it. Oh well, flame me, praise me whatever you chose, all is appreciated.  
  



	5. Apathetic?

Author's Note: I don't like this chapter. Actually it's on the brink of being rewritten. I just wanted to see how everyone reacted to this one, if bad, I would change this whole chapter around. I can't think that hard for the next few chapters. I hate my writing style too, but sorry folks you're struck with it.  
  
Disclaimers: If you honestly think I'm making money off of this , you're nuts. Gundam Wing and all it's characters rightly belong to it's creators, which of course is not me.  
  
Apathetic?  
  
The girl said nothing.  
  
He had promised himself that there was no more need to kill with the war over. The new era of peace that Relena would make would guarantee that.  
  
But then she turned up missing, and a guard turned up dead.  
  
Shattering the crystal globe of peace Heero thought she had firm control of.  
  
The missing Relena Peacecraft had only a minor effect on the world. He didn't know she was often overworked and walked all over. No matter how accomplished at her age, she was still taken for inexperienced girl pushed into the role of politics. Yet they were quick to use her popularity to further their own gain.  
  
The politicians were now smearing Relena Peacecraft name, claiming credit for the work she had slaved hours over.  
  
And the web of lies was only just coming unraveled.  
  
She couldn't have disappeared at a more inconvenient time.  
  
But, if he killed this girl, he could gain the whereabouts of Relena.  
  
Even if this girl might be a innocent.  
  
He must kill her.  
  
Heero pulled the trigger.  
  
The sound echoed off the gym walls and the girl lay slumped on the floor.  
  
Heero turned to leave.  
  
In a surprisingly clear voice for one dying the girl said only one thing.  
  
"You lose Heero Yuy. Relena Peacecraft and Relena Darlian are gone forever."  
  
Heero turned quickly around. "What do you mean by that?" he demanded.  
  
She only smiled cruelly and started to laugh.  
  
It grated on his last nerves.  
  
Heero pulled the trigger.  
  
The sound stopped and the gym was blissfully silent.  
  
Heero turned to leave having no remorse on having shot the girl twice.  
  
Funny though, there was a lump in his throat he didn't seem to be quite able to swallow.  
  
*******  
  
Relena stayed quiet throughout the whole ordeal but inside she felt like screaming. The one she loved killed the only person who truly liked her for what she was. She didn't hate him.  
  
Oh, no.  
  
Simply was a matter of revenge.  
  
She felt nothing now.  
  
She once asked him to make a promise to kill her if he would kill no one else.  
  
He didn't kill her.  
  
But he murdered people by the thousands.  
  
While once she would make the world a peace zone for him to change and nurture, she would make him revive his nightmares over and over again.  
  
Or not.  
  
If he cared even for her as a friend, or even an ideal, when she came back he would regret his murder.  
  
If she had to be miserable so would the rest of the world.  
  
Curse the name Peacecraft.  
  
Staining the clean Peacecraft name with blood.  
  
Heero Yuy would regret killing another to find a person he deemed more important.  
  
Every life was important, Relena had learned though her training somehow.  
  
She knew that Shi knew she was going to die but didn't want to.  
  
Relena had saw her eyes.  
  
She would use her training to her best of her ability, but she knew no matter how long or hard she trained, physically she could not compete with Yuy.  
  
So what?  
  
She'll break his mind.  
  
  
  
And as a start, use the back-stabbing politicians for practice.  
  
  
  
A/N: Please forgive me if you hate this chapter. Just mention in your review or somethign so I'll know and give a point in favor of revision. Also prepare to be disappointed at my stupid attempts at angst and mind breakign ablitly. I'm not a sadist or a writer okay? I'm just a schadenfreude. 


	6. Three Fates

Author's Note: There is horrible french in here. Do not ask me how horrible I got, it's just horrible. If you want a translation of it, use a translater and directly copy. I feel terrible about it already. This has been stuck in my head in quite awhile. Let's see how do people react the craziness of this, not to mention impossibly. Gomen for bad writing.  
  
Disclaimers: Anything that belongs to Gundam Wing, belongs to them. I do not own anything and doing this for only entertainment purposes. But the plot line is mine , but you're welcome to use it anyway.  
  
  
  
Three Fates  
  
All the politicians were gathered at the supposedly reappearance of Relena Peacecraft. They looked doubtful and snide. The room was took up most of the building, and dome shaped, with three levels. It was designed for many people and had quality of interbred grace and tradition. It was also a nightmare for the Preventers to stop any terrorists from targeting the building, or any one of the many important politicians.  
  
The room was a buzz from the noise, from the Preventers doing their none too subtle patrols, the politicians frowning at the obviousness and at the current situation, new cameras all the place.  
  
Then the room went silent.  
  
On the stage set up in the front of the room, on a podium, stood Relena Peacecraft in all her regal glory. There was no mistake about. Unless Relena Peacecraft had a twin, this was no trick but the real thing.  
  
Many politicians begun to sweat.  
  
The former Queen of the World begun her speech.  
  
  
  
" For all those gathered here today, I thank you for coming. My appearance must come to a shock to many, but I finally have come back. I disappeared a year ago to find myself, because I found the goals I had set, the goals envisioned for this world, seem further and further away. I meant to come back within the week. Unfortunately, circumstances had me stranded in a strange city named Canton. I spoke not a word of their language, and no one seemed to help a foreigner, for they did not know who I was nor was willing to help such a vastly different looking stranger. Yet through perseverance and my desire to return to my country, I have finally reached the Sanc Kingdom, and to my relief, not too much damage has done. Yet the journey was not all that horrible. I have learned many new things. With the new knowledge and insight gained on my ......."  
  
Her speech was cut short by the lights going out.  
  
The room was then filled with the eerie strains of a song.  
  
  
  
Je sais mes propres désirs.  
  
Pourtant quand je les dis "non" ils me disent ils savent meilleur;  
  
après tout je suis seulement toujours une fille.  
  
Je me suis incliné à leurs souhaits, je suis devenu leur marionnette.  
  
Mais maintenant il est temps pour la vengeance.  
  
  
  
The worst part was that the world of politics had deteriorated so badly, only English was now used. The old languages of Latin, Italian, and French* had been forgotten by but a few, when once everyone spoke fluently every single of major languages of Europe. Now it simply the true bred politicians knew what the song was speaking of, and grew even whiter.  
  
The dome flared of light; then the only thing remained were flames.  
  
The flames showed a figure of a girl swinging back and forth.  
  
"Many don't remember this song. But I think it suits Relena Peacecraft perfectly doesn't it? But of course, the one on the podium wouldn't know that, because she is NOT the acclaimed Relena Peacecraft. How do I know? Because I do. Why should you trust me? Because I tell the truth. And..."she continued in a singsong voice, "it has been more than given to you. Good- bye-bye Impostor."  
  
Something was flung at the princess and her bodyguards ran to push her out of the way, but it was too dark to make out her figure. It was really of no consequence though, she was unharmed. It was clear the princess was frightened, but the blade with the message attached to was aimed at the podium stand and not at her.  
  
  
  
"Aren't you curious to see what is on the message? I know most people are DYING to know," the girl put special emphasis on dying and laughed as if at a private joke.  
  
  
  
"No matter, the Preventers are doing their best to shoot me down or something to get me out of the way, but will they risk your lives too, I wonder? Frankly it will not matter if you die today or tomorrow, for eventually all will die. Oh, there goes my speech, I sorry to preach and run, but I'm afraid I must. Here's a token of my regret."  
  
  
  
The lights were back on again, and all saw a single bright blood red ribbon floating down  
  
  
  
Suddenly the doors were opened and an silhouette walked through the door. When the body came out of the shadows, it was clearly a woman who left bodies in her wake. Preventer bodies guarding the entrance. How she made it so far was a mystery.  
  
  
  
The woman had long black tresses, a sharp suit, and sunglasses.  
  
  
  
Then the impossible happened.  
  
Everyone stood dumbfounded as the locks of the woman grew lighter and lighter, until it was the dark honey blonde of Relena Peacecraft, with only the tips still dipped in black. The long tresses shortened to the shoulder length in which the Princess was last seen. The woman took off her sunglasses, and everyone gasped.  
  
It was clear the lunatic girl swinging told the truth.  
  
For the very embodiment of what Relena Peacecraft was right there. It didn't matter the one on the podium had the looks closer to when Relena Peacecraft disappeared, she dint' quite have the distinctness of character, even if she had the grace.  
  
  
  
The new Relena Peacecraft seemed more ruthless, more dangerous yet by her actions and manner managed to convey that SHE was the true Relena Peacecraft.  
  
  
  
No one doubted her claim.  
  
  
  
"I have no idea to why I have my double stilling in as me, but I assure you, playtime is over. Let the real games begin."  
  
  
  
With that cryptic remark, Relena Peacecraft spun on her heels and walked smartly out of the door, laughing.  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: In regards to the english part, I speak english therefore it is the common language that every one speaks. The French, Latin , Italian stuff because they are the romance langauges? or something of the sort. Usually polticans, especially they should in the world and civilization of the size in GW, should learn several different languages. But in my case, almost everyone has become common and greedy. Do anyone get it? If not I'll explain it better in the rewrite. This is only after all the rough draft. Btw, can anyone figure out the title ? Or what the heck is up with the women? 


	7. Rising from the Ashes

A/n: This chap is subjected to change, like a million times. Oh well, here comes the next chap. :crosses fingers:  
  
Disclaimer: All characters of GW are not mine. Can we get on with this now?  
  
  
Rising from the ashes  
  
  
  
  
"Tell me who you are and why," the man rasps as his life blood seeps from him.  
  
  
  
The figure paused.  
  
  
"We create the world in which we live; if that world becomes unfit for human life, it is because our  
leaders need changing."  
  
  
  
The man laughed. "Relena Peacecraft will never achieve anything. She is a mere pawn in the  
great chess game of politics. And no matter how good of a assassin you are, you'll never get out  
alive."  
  
  
The figure continues walking. "You underestimate the ones around you. Ask your wife whom is  
your son's father when you met her in hell. I have only your son to thank for this after all."  
To the man's astonishment, the figure walks right out the door with the guards nodding at the  
exit.  
  
  
  
The man closes his eyes and dies a man broken; one whom lived a life of lies.   
  
  
"This is Anna Petra, reporting at wavelength 6050. Two years ago, Miss Relena Peacecraft was  
found to be the long lost princess of the Sanc Kingdom. Following in her father's footsteps, she  
adapted the philosophy known as absolute pacifism. Soon after surrendering to Oz forces  
threatening her almost defenseless city, she became Queen of the World. Still even then, she  
wanted all people to give up all arms. After the late General Treize Khushrenda pushed her out  
of office, she proceeded to help end the war. When the war with White Fang ended, she was the  
Vice Foreign Minister Darlien, regaining her original surname before she was found.   
  
Miss Peacecraft a year ago, disappeared but now with her reentrance is full of  
conversery. For now where once a girl pushing some form of pacifism, now is a ruthless woman  
following the Machicavillan way. Now this sudden murder of the main opposer to Peacecraft's  
new policies. Is this how the new Vice Foreign Minister is working? The police have no reason to  
suspect the young Vice Foreign Minister, Miss Peacecraft has a solid alibi. Yet there are some  
who will claim this is the dirty work ....."  
  
  
  
Pagan turns the radio off, refusing to have to listen to such nonsense.  
  
  
"It doesn't seem the media loves me anymore, does it?" Relena faced Pagan, the man who been  
with her for most of her childhood.  
  
  
"Of course not Miss Relena. It's just now that you're different and they must adjust to that  
fact."   
  
  
  
"My, my, how you flatter me. Different is the nicest I heard about me since my return. The  
reporter was really almost as nice as you at describing me; other people had some other choice  
words to call me, as you can imagine. "  
  
  
  
"You have changed Miss Relena."  
  
  
  
"Tell me Pagan, was my brother so desperate as to give my double even more cosmetic surgery  
to make her look like me, to take my place? Did he need a puppet so much? Because I know my  
disappearance really made no more than a ripple in these shark infested politics, why would he  
go to the trouble?"  
  
  
  
"I imagine he missed you."  
  
  
  
The woman laughed. "Miss me, Pagan? I hardly think so. If so he wouldn't have found a  
replacement so quickly."  
  
  
  
"You think your brother just wants to use you Miss Relena? I'm sure this is not the case."  
  
  
  
She smiled. "Now why would I think he's using me? He is my brother after all, is it not?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"That's not what you think at all."  
  
  
  
  
"Ah, Noin how nice of you to join in our private conversation."  
  
  
  
  
Noin did not like what Relena had become. Sharp, bitter and sarcastic. True she was now a  
woman and finally grown up, but though now she couldn't see any of the old Relena, she still  
saw her as such.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You hate your brother. I know it, you know it, everyone knows it."  
  
  
  
  
"Hate is such a harsh word don't you think? After all I gave him the welcome he deserved."  
  
  
  
  
Noin fumed. "That is not what your brother wanted."  
  
  
  
  
"Really? Too bad. It's what I thought was most fitting."  
  
  
~Flashback~  
  
  
  
The doors of the big mansion opens and outlined in the bright sunlight was the form of Relena  
with suitcases at her feet. Mililardo started toward her but stopped in the middle of the big hall.  
Relena lifting her eyes to his, has started to walk toward him. She stops right in front of him.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Relena, you're finally back. I was so worried. What has happened to your hair?"  
  
  
  
  
She slaps him.  
  
The slap rang and echoes throughout the hall.  
  
Silence.  
  
  
  
  
"Good day, brother," Relena said in a perfectly genital tone, as if she didn't just slap him or   
make the word brother sound like a curse.  
  
  
The girl once known as Relena Peacecraft, walks right past Mililardo and starts walking up the  
staircase.  
  
  
The girl, no, woman stops and turns around.  
  
  
"Oh yes, I forgot, you gave my room to my double. She was essentially supposed to take my  
place if the reappearance of me hadn't thrown wench in your plans. Don't worry brother, I'll make  
myself home in one of the guest rooms. After all, I won't be staying long."  
  
  
  
The end result is a house thick enough with tension that one could cut a knife through.  
  
  
~Flashback ends~  
  
  
  
  
"...Is this how the new Vice Foreign Minister is working?...."  
  
  
  
  
Trowa turns the radio off.  
  
  
  
"Relena has certainly changed. To the extent that she is willing to kill for her beliefs, I clearly  
think that she picks that up from you. As a gundam pilot the path is clear. Do you continue to  
trust her?"  
  
  
  
  
Heero continues to look over his reports.   
  
  
  
  
  
Finally the ex-gundam pilot answers.  
  
"Yes."  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Is Heero in Denial? Was the assassin really Relena? This question might seem easy to answer but it's not what it seems. Well please review. 


	8. A Changeling born and Changeling who ne...

A/N: Well, after a oh so long interval, here comes the eighth chapter. It might not be quite what you expected. =) [] - is a running news commentary Disclaimer: Gundam Wing belongs to its creators and this is only for entertainment purposes.  
  
Wish Not in Dream Part 8: A Changeling born and Changeling who never was  
  
  


"This certainly is a change of pace. So how does it feel now that your main opposition is out of the loop?"

"If you thought I planned it, I'm afraid not."

"What?"

"Senator Qwi was not supposed to die."

"Then who killed him?"

"I don't know, but you can be sure I'll find out. It seems that there's more at stake here than I ever realized."

*********

Breathing heavily, the young man blocked his opponent's fencing foil. 

_Left, right, left, right._

Dropping his defensive stance, the man shifted his right foot sharply to feint a jab at his opponent's right. His challenger immediately twisted to counter, leaving his left unguarded. Taking immediate advantage of his adversary's weakness, he switched the angle of his foil and quickly lunged.

His opponent froze with the young man's blade at his throat. The match ended.

The young man, tired yet satisfied that he won, sighed in relief. 

A sharp amused voice cut through his reverie. "He must have given you quite the workout." 

Startled, Senator Sian turned to face the Vice Foreign Minister.

_[The mass killings......]_

Quickly adjusting his face in hopes that none of the fear he felt inside was noticeable, Senator Sian faced the Vice Foreign Minister with a gaze of nonchalance, shrugging at her comment. "Nothing I couldn't handle, of course." 

In a fencing uniform, the woman named Relena Darlian stared coldly down at him. As always, she looked sharp and attentive. Her façade was perfect and her unshakeable calm was something to be envied. A woman who had yet to take any BS from anyone.

[…t_he change from calm to chilling blue eyes…]_

And her eyes, Sian shivered at the thought. He would never forget how they looked. However, no matter how fearful she seemed, he could not back down from the Vice Foreign Minster without doing irreparable damage to his reputation.

"Is there something I may do for you, Vice Foreign Minister?" Sian asked.

"My, such formality. Outside the eyes of the public, you may disregard rank. Just call me Relena. And as for your question, what else?"

Incredulous, the young Senator looked her up and down. "I'm aware that Lady Catalonia fences very well, and that there are females who fence; but though I admire you, I wouldn't suggest fencing here. Maybe after you've received instruction and training, you could try fencing here. No one here is an amateur, and at your skill level…" Sian trails off as the equally young Vice Foreign Minster walked, no stalked forward until she was standing directly in front of him.

"Oh, poor me. My skill level is so low that I couldn't have possibly seen as you hesitate planning your next move; your foot shifts 45º to the right. Or that you left your right wide open when you did that lunge. Or maybe even that your endurance needs to be worked on?"

Sian was silently furious. His pride smarted from her comments. "You could try to be more civil, _Relena." _

She smiled. "Really? You think? I thought it was appropriate." She flashed him a smile.

Sian narrowed his eyes as he remembered that sardonic look. He knew exactly why he was not on the Vice Foreign Minster nice list now. Still, Sian prepared to make his biting comeback, but he shut his mouth as he saw Senator Reign walking toward them with a determined look on his face.__

_[..the immensely popular support for the newest bill made by Senator Reigh failed to meet the approval of the Vice Foreign Minister…]_

Anger made Senator Reigh's body tense, and he was clearly angry.

"You shot down my proposal; in fact you lobbied very hard against it. What do you have against me? Nothing, but you refused to sign it. I think that this match will help me release some of my anger. Don't think that I'll hold back."

Senator Sian silently gloated. With Senator Reigh fencing, the haughty former Queen of the World would be put in her place.

He was surprised however, at what exactly happened.

"Stop talking." Relena's foil suddenly flew at him at alarming rate.

"What do you think you're doing? Don't you know you supposed to give your opponent acknowledgement before starting the duel?" The man narrowed his eyes. "But I forget. Your lack of regard for rules in politics is infamous. Why should fencing be any different?" The sneering tone told of his opinion of this woman.

Their foils clash.

"I told you to stop _talking."_

Her foil pushed him back but he immediately rushed back and attacked from the right. She blocks his blade with her own but then shifts her body to the left, pushing the man back, throwing him off balance and humiliated. The move was only used by superior fencers, showing that their opponent's skill level was beneath their notice and therefore toying with them, making the humiliation worse. Immediately after regaining his balance, he looked back at the blank expression on the Vice Foreign Minster's face.  He could imagine her smirking at him and he shook in anger.

 "Still not worried?"

"You're going to regret this, Relena Peacecraft!" Reigh hissed.

Relena arched an eyebrow and changed her stance to that of 'en garde'. "Doubtful."

Reigh growled and lunged. But she blocked with a simple stroke of her foil and again was able to push him on the back. This time however, she wasted no time after the man regained his balance, immediately going on the offensive.

He could barely put up a defense. She would come in at a wide seemingly stupid arc, but then would quickly change the angle of the foil so that it would be near impossible to dodge. Then there was the time in which he thought she left an opening, something even the most experienced fencers make, but unfortunately again, she pushed his foil along her side, twisting around her own foil, so that both foils were in front of them and before he could react, pushed him away, almost making him lose his balance.

Again. How degrading. Senator Reigh glances at the crowd gathered. Most of them looked worried or looked on in disbelief. An even worse situation.

This thinking cost him dearly as she continued with the onslaught, with him receiving hits that normally he would easily dodge.

He felt furious. She was just toying with him and yet, he was getting worn out while still barely scratching her. How the hell was this compact woman so strong? 

"Pathetic." Then, in Dorothy Catalonia's classic move, the Vice Foreign Minister stopped with her games and aimed straight for the foil. 

This of course caused Reigh to look stupidly at the broken sword. He had unbelievably and utterly lost. There was only one way to salvage his pride. Without thinking he threw the broken foil at her.

Relena's eyes widened and she barely dodged. Feeling the air rushing at her, she saw Senator's Reigh fist aiming for her face. Relena immediately tried to deflect his attack and succeeded only in being hit in the arm. Without another look, she started to walk away. 

Ignoring the burning ache, Relena stopped and said, "Oh, and don't forget about the party being thrown at the mansion tomorrow, _Sian," ignoring Reigh completely._

 _[...To the utter surprise of the older conservative members of the council, the Vice Foreign Minister is a throwing party, but aimed only at the much  younger part of  senator crowd. This clearly is a slap in the face....]_

Senator Reigh felt rage cloud his mind. This slut dared not only to make a fool out of him on the field of politics, but in fencing and this stupid party to flock men to her? He would get his revenge. Sian caught his eye, and then Reigh smiled. 

He would get his revenge. Definitely.

Relena winced slightly. Her arm burned. She had ignored the locker rooms, walking instead outside in her fencing uniform. She should have really not have fenced. But she could not seem to break the last link. Due to her weakness, now she was paying the price of her arrogance. Suddenly, a small flash of longing flared through her. She longed for a place where it was safe with _someone to watch over her. Relena shook her head. It was the pain. She definitely did not want to see __him, nor a world where everything deceptively seem to improve. _

Relena turned the corner and froze.

Leaning casually against the wall was Heero Yuy, his face partially hidden in shadows.

Disgusted at herself, for the immediate recognition despite the darkness, she got over the shock quickly.  With only a slight tilt of her head acknowledging that he was there, she resumed walking. 

Despite his hand in the death of Shi and Shi's training she had still felt …something…for him. Didn't matter what it was. Any emotion was not good in terms of Heero Yuy. Better to ignore him than to have all her plans wrecked. He was an obstacle that had to be taken care or at the very least kept from obstructing her plans.

"Why did you have Senator Qwi assassinated?" It was a question, sharp and to the point as usual with him.

Whirling around in shock at the one person she thought who would never accuse her, she found herself speechless. Mercilessly quashing that…feeling and chiding her heart for beating so fast, Relena had only several thoughts cross her mind. The arrogance of that man….

Relena replied, sharply, "Even you believe that stupid story? I'm obviously innocent. Though why you're asking that question is beyond me. If you believed I killed him, it's clearly because he was my enemy. And as I recall Mr. Perfect Soldier, your motto was kill your enemies before they kill you, and leave no trace. If I did kill him then I was only mimicking a sentiment you hold so dearly." A tone of bitterness she couldn't keep out of her voice laced her answer.

Heero was quiet for a moment. "A person told me once that Relena Darlian and Relena Peacecraft died. I don't believe her. So I ask you again as a Preventer, why did you kill Senator Qwi?" 

She narrowed her eyes, cursing her weakness. "My personal changes have nothing to do with a decrease in my morality. Meaning, _Heero, it does not, in any way, change my stance on murder."_

He stared at her. 

Relena suddenly felt lightheaded and dizzy, and her heart hurt. Was she having a heart attack at such a young age? She immediately whirled on her feet and charged blindly in the opposite direction, not wanting to expose even more weakness. She didn't bother to look behind her. 

Shi had told her once that feelings cost more than they were worth in the end. A pair of golden eyes had told her that everyone had to hate her and this was one path to take. Friends, family, and damnation were a small price to pay.

She was still practically running blindly as the bullet slammed into her chest. She stared at the wound, teetering. 

Relena Darlian fell over. 

_"How could I have been so…careless?" She laughed silently. "Despite the training given me, I still failed. Failure in everything I do; do I really deserve to be the savior of this world? Or even to live?"_

_[...terrorism at its all time high since the Vice Foreign Minister truly came back....]_

A/N: It's not over yet….


	9. Sleeping

Author's Note: Sorry for the wait. Not that I think anyone really was waiting, but if you're curious…this is a pretty simple and unremarkable chapter. I still like it though. More angst I hoping to squeeze out of the characters, but I'm running out of ideas.

Disclaimers: Yeah you know the drill. All characters do not belong to me and I make no profit from entertaining people with this story.

Wish Not in Dreams, Part 9

The sunlight pours through the wide bay window, attempting to bath the room in cheery warm light. It fails to lift the heart of the individual lying on the bed apparently asleep.

Well, she could have been just sleeping, if it wasn't for the many machines hooked to her body. She sleep there breathing soundlessly and peaceful, undisturbed by the beautiful weather.

She looked peaceful, but she would never smile again, unless she woke up.

Yes, Relena Peacecraft seemed to be in a coma after a life threatening bullet wound.

Her face looks relieved and relaxed; something no one has seen since her return...but it was longer than that. It has been a total of four years.

The people who knew her worried, constantly checking on her condition, with the exception of one.

 The great and perfect solider Heero Yuy, the last to talk to her. He had disappeared to somewhere after he got her to a medic. Only Duo, determined as hell, had tracked Heero Yuy down.

"You fuck head! How could you just dump her and leave her there, without care to whether she died or not?! Even if you treated her as peace symbol, it was still important to see to her well-being wasn't it?! Answer me!"

"Go away, Duo Maxwell. I currently don't have time to deal with you now." As if to emphasize his argument, the click of the gun safety was heard.

A surprised,  Heero Yuy saw himself being pummeled into the ground by one furious Duo Maxwell.

"Bastard! You don't have time? What do you have time for? What did you dedicate your life to? ANSWER ME!"

"Did you notice Duo Maxwell, no one cares about the fate of the princess?"

Duo pauses for a spilt second, giving enough time for Heero to repay the favor by punching him in the stomach. Though it was not bad as the incident during Mariemaria time of war*, it still left Duo breathless.

Panting on the ground, Duo answers, "So what?"

"Even you must realize that the popularity of the Vice Foreign Minister has dropped so much, that the people utterly despise her. The politicians are afraid of her, the public is keep aware of her apparent "evil" practices…all things leading to her previous dove image to be destroyed and replaced by one of a dictator. She herself has changed as well. Did you realize Maxwell? Did you…?"

Breathing heavily as he got up from the floor, he looks at Heero. "That must be the longest thing you ever said to me since I met you. To answer your question…yes I did. I wondered what the hell she was doing. This war we fought…was she trying to single-handedly break the fragile glass of peace?"

"She had a tentative hold on it, becoming inch by inch a figurehead."

"Relena always was like that; she always managed to turn the tables."

"Do you not find it strange that life went on without her, nothing earth shattering happened when she disappeared?"

"You mean…"

"Relena Peacecraft we know is basically dead. In the same body is a different Peacecraft, one that will be considered "evil" by the people. However, it is more quiet and peaceful now, more ever than before with or without the Princess of the Sanc kingdom"

Duo noticed how he rarely mentioned Relena's first name. "You're breaking a record today Yuy. Don't push yourself." He extends his arm to the man on the floor.

"If she's becoming that way, then the public is going to hang her. You better go save her."

That was two weeks ago.

Relena is still her coma, yet Heero never fails to watch her every single moment every day.

This day was like all the others.

Except, the wind was blowing gently across her face, the sunlight shining brightly, the smells of spring in the air…and without  indication on the heart monitor, Relena opens her eyes for the first time in five months.

"I'm glad you're awake, Relena. You had us worried for quite a while." Noin stood by Relena's bedside, and smiled at her.

"Um…if you don't mind me asking, why was I hooked up to all those machines?"

"You mean you don't remember being shot?"

"Everything is fuzzy. The last thing I remember was getting ready for bed. It was right after the Crinde Conference."

"But that was a year and a half ago! Are you sure you're alright? No selective amnesia or something? I'll go get Sally…" Noin trails off and starts to call for the doctor, but Relena grabs her hand.

Her smile is forced. "Don't worry…I was just….kidding….I'm just feeling kind of tired…"

"I'll leave you to your rest then, " looking at her strangely Noin exits the room.

Actually Relena Peacecraft did remember snatches the night after the Crinde Conference. Something possessed her to call the guard..and kill him…her hands red with blood..

[Orye Uyeh ten years old..…blue hair...short….]

[fencing……the easy opponents….Duo Maxwell…fencing]

[found out….Heero Yuy….he lost….not me…]

………….Relena only remembered up to so far…and the rest was mystery.

Something kept nagging her though.

Why did the number 04 keep repeating and bothering her?

Author's Note: * Remember Duo got to punch Heero, and Heero punched Duo back, except it made him unconscious. Well…what do you think? I realized that Relena was turning into something no one likes in fanfiction that is…so I'm trying to get back on the real storyline. I'm also trying to finish a fanfic I start….heheeheheh. C/C appreciated.


End file.
